


Follow You Into The Dark

by vix_spes



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Christmas, Getting Back Together, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is feeling completely out of his comfort zone at the office Christmas party until he's rescued</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



Lucas North swore under his breath as he avoided the groping hands of yet another drunken member of the secretarial pool and decided that when he next saw Ros Myers he was going to kill her, teammate or not. It was the very least she deserved for abandoning him. He had barely been back in England for three weeks and an MI5 Christmas party was the last place he wanted to be. Taking a sip of vodka he supposed that he should be grateful that at least the alcohol was top shelf and went down with a pleasant burn.

Looking around the room, there were very few familiar faces that Lucas recognised from his time as Section Chief before his Russian incarceration. Harry was in a corner talking to Malcolm and Connie while Ros was nowhere to be found. Lucas took another sip of his vodka and resisted the urge to flee. He was slowly getting back into the swing of work and getting used to regular contact with people whose sole purpose wasn't to torture and interrogate him. He still wasn't good with crowds though. He hated rush hour on public transport or going shopping for groceries. He suffered from nightmares and flashbacks on a regular basis that left him shivering and gasping for air. Each day he made a little bit more progress and that was good enough for him. After all, he had known that it was never going to be easy. He hadn’t really dared to hope that he would be released from prison so he hadn’t ever considered how hard the transition to life after prison would be.

He felt himself relax as a familiar broad-shouldered blond made his way through the throng towards him. Adam Carter. Maybe the evening wasn’t completely irretrievable. Adam helped Lucas settle, helped calm his mind, distract him. It was Adam who had kept Lucas sane during those first few days back in England, when he was being debriefed and the stark walls of the safe house had reminded him all too much of prison. Adam had taken him out to some little pub down what had been little more than an alley and stuffed him full of beer and proper fish and chips; food and drink that Lucas hadn’t had in years.

It had been exactly what Lucas had needed. Then again, he supposed that that was what happened with someone that you’ve known for years.

The two of them had been involved a long time ago. Before Elizaveta, before Fiona and Wes, before Lucas had been Section D Chief, before Russia. At the time they had been nothing more than agents specialising in different arenas. Now, Adam was Section D Chief but Lucas was okay with that. If anybody deserved it, it was Adam and, to be perfectly honest, Lucas was just glad that the chief was someone he knew that he could work with, and had worked with successfully in the past. In time, he supposed that they would see if their resumed friendship would once again become more than just friendship.

In some ways, Lucas hoped it would. It had been easier with Adam in many ways than it had been with Elizaveta. When both parties in the relationship were agents, you could talk about work because both of you had signed the Official Secrets Act. More than that, you both understood that the job was incredibly demanding and just what it could take out of you. It had always been about more than lust and the physical side of a relationship with Adam and even though intimacy and touch was what Lucas craved, it wouldn’t be enough to sustain a relationship. Still, it was pointless getting ahead of himself.

He looked up as Adam drew close and smiled, only for it to turn into a frown as he saw the other man was already wearing his overcoat. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to Adam yet he was leaving already. This definitely wasn’t the way that he wanted to spend his evening. If Adam was leaving then he was definitely going. He would almost rather be stuck in his bleak flat than be surrounded by all of these people. Adam had clearly caught his frown because the blond held out Lucas’ own overcoat, something that Lucas hadn’t even noticed him holding.

“I thought you’d be ready to escape. You look like you’d rather chew off your own arm than spend another five minutes in here.”

“What gave me away?” Lucas felt his lips curl up in a small smile.

“How about the look of total disdain on your face? You look as though you’d rather be back in your Russian cell than here.”

“You’re not far wrong,” Lucas admitted. “I’m only here because Ros threatened me and now that I’m here, there’s no sign of her.”

“You’ve been had, Lucas. Come on, get your coat on and we’ll go for a walk.

It only took a short walk before they were on the Southbank. Lucas had always loved that particular stretch of riverbank but inevitably found it too busy, particularly now that the Winter Festival was well underway. At this time of night however, it was blissfully quiet with just a few people wandering along as the stallholders of the German market started to close up for the night.

One of the younger stallholders was easily prevailed upon to delay closing in order to make them both cups of coffee and a rather rakish grin that Lucas remembered all too well from Adam had her splashing generous measures of whisky in as well. Hot drinks in hand, they wandered a bit further along the river to where it was a bit quieter, leaning against the railings in a comfortable silence.

This is what he had never had with Elizaveta, what he had craved desperately but never had; the silence. She had needed there to be constant noise whether that be music, television or inane chatter - silence had never been an option. When there had been silence, it had been awkward, not the comfortable silence it was with Adam.

He didn't know how long they stood there, periodically drinking their coffee, but it didn't matter. The temperature had dropped dramatically and that, combined with the clear skies, had Lucas convinced that the city would be seeing snowfall by the end of the night. He couldn't help breathing just that little bit deeper, revelling in the fact that he was back home.

There, overlooking the Thames, the tiny blue lights lighting the trees around them, Adam turned to him before he leant in and kissed Lucas as the first snowflakes started to fall. It was chaste and simple but, after so many years without a single kind gesture, it was overwhelming for Lucas. Showing the uncanny ability to know exactly what was needed at any precise moment that had always amazed Lucas, Adam left it as a single chaste kiss and pulled back, offering his hand to Lucas instead.

Lucas didn't have to question what had just happened or ask where they were going. This was a person who had once known Lucas almost as well as he knew himself or who he claimed to be. He simply took Adam's hand and followed willingly into the night.


End file.
